


Expiration Date

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "A Mother's Promise"





	Expiration Date

Patrick watched his life deteriorate within twenty-four hours; Robin had decided to completely sacrifice their home to the altar of Jason Morgan.  
  
She had just enough time to guilt Patrick over his current life, just enough time to disrupt and disappear. Now, sitting in the hall, he stared at his daughter’s shut door, trying to think of a way to ease her pain.  
  
She screamed at him through the door for hours until she had (presumably) fallen asleep; his hatred for his wife continued to grow with every second Emma did not feel safe enough to fall into his arms.


End file.
